


Ukradłeś mi serce (więc ci je zwracam)

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Series: Co by było gdyby: złoczyńcy [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Pete z syndromem sztokholmskim, kinda villain!Tony, nie ma opisanego gwałtu, villain!F4, villain!Steve
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misja ratunkowa mająca na celu uratowanie Spider-Mana nie idzie dobrze, ale na Dyrektora Starka czeka inna niespodzianka z okazji Walentynek od zakrwawionego Steve'a Rogersa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ukradłeś mi serce (więc ci je zwracam)

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała Heidi. Inspiracją był [ten obrazek](http://janekburza.tumblr.com/post/76451901112).

Tony siedział w swoim gabinecie i po raz kolejny czytał raport z nieudanej misji ratunkowej Spider-Mana, sprowadzający się do tego, że Fantastycznej Czwórce znowu udało się zbiec. Petera widzieli przez chwilę – nagi, wymęczony i naćpany, z blizną po oparzeniu na udzie, układającą się w imię “Johnny”. 

Naznaczony jak bydło, ale nie został przeznaczony na rzeź.

— Dyrektorze Stark? — Tony odłożył raport i spojrzał na Agentkę 13. — W Baxter Building uruchomił się alarm.

Tony pokiwał głową i wstał.

— Zajmę się tym — oznajmił. Powiadomił przez Extremis Rhodeya, żeby War Machine był w gotowości, a sam przywołał zbroję, która płynnie wylała się z jego kości. Już jako Iron Man skierował się z Helicarriera do byłej bazy Fantastycznej Czwórki. Może sprawdzenie, co się tam dzieje, pozwoli mu chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o opłakanym stanie Spider-Mana. Może przestanie myśleć o tym, co John Storm może z nim właśnie teraz robić. Może przestanie się zastanawiać, czy John czasem nie dzieli się Peterem z innymi. Jak Benem.

Zadrżał, ale na szczęście wylądował właśnie na miejscu i nie miał czasu na rozmyślanie. Wszedł do środka w pełnej gotowości bojowej.

Nie spodziewał się spotkać Komandora Rogersa. I jak zawsze, kiedy go spotykał, od razu wycofał zbroję.

— Steve — powiedział na głos, a przez Extremis odwołał War Machine. — Dlaczego tu jesteś? Musisz uważać. Mogłem wysłać kogoś innego i wtedy miałbyś kłopoty. — Dopiero kiedy Tony do niego podszedł, zauważył, że Steve jest cały pokryty krwią, jakby wytarzał się w czyiś wnętrznościach. (Zwykle krew ograniczona jest do jego tarczy, ale teraz Tony aż się cofnął o krok.) — Steve! Co się stało?

Steve uśmiechał się tylko, wpatrzony w Tony’ego jak w obrazek. Tarczę miał zawieszoną na przedramieniu, które razem z drugą ręką trzymał za plecami. Pochylał się nieco w stronę Tony’ego, jakby czekał na specjalne powitanie – pocałunek, oczywiście.

Tony jednak był za bardzo przejęty jego zakrwawionym wyglądem, aby zwracać uwagę na zachcianki. Oglądał Steve’a uważnie, przesuwając ręce po jego torsie i ramionach, badając, czy nie jest ranny.

— Nic mi nie jest, Tony — odezwał się w końcu Steve. Wyraźnie czerpał przyjemność z uwagi Starka, bo zapewnił go o swoim zdrowiu dopiero po odczekaniu dłuższej chwili. — To nie moja krew.

Tony odetchnął z ulgą, a napięcie opuściło jego barki. Zarzucił Steve’owi ręce na szyję i wycałował go dogłębnie. Z języczkiem. Nie przejmując się, że teraz i on będzie miał na sobie krew.

Wydawać by się mogło, że Steve nie odwzajemnia się tym samym, bo pozycji nie zmienił, jednakże cały swój entuzjazm przekazywał wargami, które doprowadzały Tony’ego do szaleństwa. One oraz mruczące odgłosy, które dochodziły z głębi gardła Komandora. W końcu jednak czar ust Steve’a prysnął i Tony zauważył brak jego ramion dookoła swojego pasa. Zmarszczył brwi i odsunął się. 

Steve nie dał mu dojść do słowa.

— Wesołych Walentynek — powiedział, wyciągając ręce zza pleców. Trzymał w nich serce. 

Serce żywej istoty, która najprawdopodobniej była człowiekiem.

Steve nadal nie pozwalał mu nic powiedzieć.

— Widziałem raport z dzisiejszej akcji. Wiedziałem, że będziesz się bić z myślami, będziesz rozważał, co mogłeś zrobić inaczej i będziesz siebie o wszystko obwiniać, więc postanowiłem zadbać o to, abyś mógł odetchnąć — kontynuował Steve z delikatnym, uprzejmym uśmiechem. Spojrzał na serce w swojej dłoni. — Johnny Storm już nie będzie problemem. Reed i Sue również. Ben niestety był poza moim zasięgiem, ale za to Peter znajduje się w posiadłości Avengers.

Dyrektor Stark wyciągnął zbroję i obezwładnił Komandora Rogersa. Aresztował go i zabrał do celi na Helicarrierze. 

Ale Tony nie był Dyrektorem Starkiem przy Komandorze Rogersie.

Tony nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy.

Zamiast tego odrzucił serce z rąk Steve’a i na nowo wznowił entuzjastyczne pocałunki.

— To najlepsze, co mogłem dzisiaj dostać — powiedział, kiedy zrobili przerwę na złapanie oddechu. — No, to i całonocny seks w moich kwaterach.

Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Będę tam za piętnaście minut — oznajmił. Delikatnie cmoknął Tony’ego w usta, pobiegł do okna i wyskoczył.

Tony przez chwilę patrzył za nim z błogim uśmiechem, ale w końcu przywołał zbroję i odleciał w stronę Stark Tower.

Maska na jego twarzy zasłaniała szaleństwo w oczach.

sss

Peter słyszał hałasy, ale wiedział, że w ambasadzie Latverii to codzienność. Na dodatek hałasy często były wytworem jego wyobraźni, więc już dawno przestał zwracać na nie uwagę. 

Na początku były to hałasy przybywających mu na ratunek Avengers, ale po paru latach nadzieja przestała płatać mu takie figle. Jego nadzieja, jego życie, jego jestestwo, wszystko to nabrało innego kształtu. 

Kształt ten miał blond włosy, oczy najbardziej niebieskie na świecie i był tak ciepły, że palił, że parzył, że utrzymywał go przy życiu swoją obecnością. 

W końcu Peter był jego własnością; miał jego imię wypalone na nodze.

Peter z ledwością uniósł głowę, kiedy drzwi do jego pokoju otworzyły się z trzaskiem. Jego słońce pospiesznie wleciało do środka. Peter uśmiechnął się błogo, widząc, jak płomienie znikają i spod nich pojawia się najbardziej ukochana twarz pod słońcem. 

Nie widział innej twarzy od kilku lat.

Nie widział prawdziwego słońca od kilku lat.

Został uniesiony w górę, ale zaraz potem boleśnie upuszczony na ziemię. Jęknął bezgłośnie z bólu i z wyrzutem w oczach spojrzał na swoje słońce. Serce stanęło mu w gardle, a przez głowę przeszła całkiem trzeźwa myśl: nie powinien gasić swojego ognia.

Kapitan Ameryka… ale wyglądający inaczej, nie jak Steve Rogers, którego Peter kiedyś znał… Nowy Kapitan Ameryka złamał kark jego słońcu i właśnie wyrywał serce z jego klatki piersiowej. Następnie odrzucił ciało jak lalkę i, nadal trzymając serce w dłoni, podszedł do Petera. 

— Już dobrze. Trafisz w dobre ręce i wyzdrowiejesz. Tony będzie zadowolony.

Nic więcej do Petera nie docierało, bo wpatrywał się w serce swojego słońca i czuł, jakby to jego własne zostało wyrwane z piersi.


End file.
